Known steering wheel skeletons made of sheet metal are usually deformed by deep-drawing and are consequently inexpensive to manufacture. However, deep-drawing essentially only allows the production of U-shaped cross-sectional profiles. In terms of stability, it is better if the profile of the skeleton is bent by more than 180° in the area of the steering wheel rim. Moreover, a further closed hollow profile can easily form a channel inside the steering wheel rim for use in so-called ventilated steering wheels. With such ventilated steering wheels, fresh air is fed to the inside of the steering wheel rim and exits through holes in the steering wheel rim.